A. Collaborative studies with C. L. Khetrapal and others at the Indian Institute of Science use nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) methods to study molecules oriented in liquid crystals. Because the spectra rapidly become very complex with increasing numbers of interacting hydrogen atoms, only small or highly symmetric molecules have been studied. We are exploring a new method to use solid-state NMR spinning techniques to extend the range of applicability of the method. B. A new analysis of the fundamental vibrations of p-benzoquinone has been carried out, using recently acquired Raman spectroscopic data. Several confusing aspects of the assignment have now been explained satisfactorily. C. In collaboration with D. Vikic-Topic and others at the Rudjer Boskovic Institute, we are exploring the mechanism and potential applications of the effect of isotopic substitution on NMR chemical shifts, as shown in nuclei up to 10 bonds away from the site of substitution.